¡Peligro! Louis Tomlinson sobre pedales
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Cuando las burlas se hicieron presentes, Louis empezó a maquinear ideas bizarras y crueles… Hasta que Harry le prometió que él mismo se encargaría de enseñarle a andar en bicicleta y el castaño no pudo negarse. /Larry [LouisxHarry]/


**Capitulo Único: ¡Peligro! Tomlinson sobre pedales.**

Puede que en ocasiones, como los de hace tan solo cinco segundos, que a Louis le rodee por la mente la idea de tomar a su novio del cuello y apretarlo tan fuerte hasta lograr que su rostro adquiera un matiz azul intenso y sus ojos se salieran de orbita por culpa de la presión que él ejerciera con tanta fascinación. Porque, ya hablando enserio ¿Hacia falta que Harry se burlase de él, solo porque no sabía montar una estúpida bicicleta?

Hasta hace tan solo unos momentos habían estado hablando de lo más normal sobre anécdotas de su infancia, de The X Factor y de tonterías que se le ocurrían más que nada a Styles. Pero cuando el chico propuso ir a dar algunas vueltas en bicicleta para sacarse la tensión y de pasar un rato agradable juntos, todo se fue por la borda hasta llegar a Narnia. Cuando las burlas se hicieron presentes, Louis empezó a maquinear ideas bizarras y crueles… Hasta que Harry le prometió que él mismo se encargaría de enseñarle a andar en bicicleta. Y así las ideas del castaño se disiparon, logrando haciéndolo sonrojar y mirar hacia otro lado. _Estúpido Harry, _pensó Louis al saber que cuando el otro se mostraba dulce como hace un rato, él dejaba de pensar racionalmente y su idea de asesinarlo sin levantar sospechas quedaría para otra ocasión.

[…]

Hacia frio, pero aquello no detuvo a los dos integrantes de One Direction. Sobre todo a cierto joven que estaba más que dispuesto a enseñarle a su pareja a como montar una bicicleta.

—Me veo estúpido… —comento Louis un tanto disgustado al verse tan ridículo y, para su mal, en público.

Tomlinson, además de un gorrito de lana azul-_regalo proveniente del mismo Harry- _llevaba puesto un sencillo casco que aplastaba un poco el gorro, unas coderas un tanto incomodas y unas rodilleras que desentonaban con su pantalón ajustado.

—Es cierto… —dijo Harry con tanta sinceridad que por poco no hace que Louis tomara la dichosa bicicleta azul y se la arrojase encima— Pero es necesario tener protección para tu primera vez… —añadió en un doble sentido que el otro capto muy bien.

Louis miro hacia adelante nuevamente, ignorando a Harry, algo sonrojado. Dio un largo suspiro y casi, tan solo casi, estuvo a punto de negarse a aprender. Se veía como un tonto y ya no se sentía tan seguro, sobre todo luego de escuchar como Harry, practicando con la bici, se había hecho una cicatriz que oculto tras un tatuaje.

—Bien ¡Empecemos! —dijo Harry— Yo te agarro de atrás… —

Aquel pervertido comentario logro volver a incomodarlo y estuvo a punto de discutirle cuando sintió que la dichosa bicicleta comenzó a moverse.

— ¡Espera, alto! —grito sorprendido al ver que era Harry quien le empujaba desde el asiento.

— ¡No me prestes atención a mí, pedalea! —le grito Harry señalándole los pedales.

Louis le obedeció enseguida, apoyo ambos pies en los pedales mientras seguía el ritmo que Harry llevaba. Todo iba bien, podría decirse, hasta que Styles lo soltó, dejándole solo. Louis, horrorizado tras la acción de Harry, giro su cabeza hacia tras mirándole.

— ¡No, mira hacia adelante! —le grito Harry mientras le señalaba hacia adelante— ¡Mantén firme el manubrio! —

A Louis le invadieron los nervios tan solo escuchar los gritos de Harry. El manubrio se le iba e inconscientemente comenzó a pedalear más rápido con tal de no caerse. Harry, desde atrás, no para gritar el nombre de Louis mientras corría detrás de él para alcanzarlo. A pesar de correr a todo lo que pudo, no llego a su Lou a tiempo y este, a causa de no saber girar, dio contra el borden de una vereda y se propino contra el suelo.

Cuando Harry llego a su lado pudo notar que la caída si le había dolido, ya que se sobaba suavemente el trasero y la mirada penetrante, que le juraban una buena golpiza, lo dejaba más que claro. Sonrió torcidamente y le ayudo a levantar la bicicleta y a él tambien.

—Lou ¿Te duele mucho? —dijo Harry tratando de no reírse.

—Cállate… —le contesto el otro.

—Sabes, estos frenos —dijo Harry al momento que señalaba las palancas frente a los mango del manubrio— sirven para detenerte y evitar que te caigas, obviamente debes presionarlos suavemente para detener la bicicleta… —comento él como si nada y fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Louis miro la bicicleta, miro a Harry, a la bicicleta nuevamente y por ultimo a Harry.

Lo que Styles vio en aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaban le hicieron estremecer.

Sip, sin duda hoy iba a morir.


End file.
